


【赫海】过敏性结缘体  03  ABO

by leesuki1114



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leesuki1114/pseuds/leesuki1114
Kudos: 3





	【赫海】过敏性结缘体  03  ABO

这是李东海第一次去某个Alpha独居的家里。

今天发生了太多的‘第一次’，都直接导致了这一刻其实平凡无奇。

因为把外套给了身边的小同学所以李赫宰一直是只穿着件白衬衫的，立在玄关口也是挺拔着好看。

“客房我有一直打扫可以直接住，不过浴室只有一间，这个你不得不和我合用了。”

李赫宰招呼着有点犹豫的李东海进来，青年还披着那件西装外套并把抑制剂的袋子抱得很紧，看得出来紧张。

“我后面用就好！会记得打扫干净的！”李东海确实拘谨，听到了医生的招呼才走进去。

他还记得下午听医生说过的有洁癖的事情，主动提出可以之后洗澡再收拾浴室的时候李赫宰也就爽快答应了下来。

房子很大，干净得不得了。

被领着坐到餐桌边上的李东海小心坐得笔直且目不斜视。

“需要吃晚饭吗，我家只有些速食食品。”

虽然主修不是心理但是李赫宰也知道Omega天生都会有点纤细敏感，尤其是发情期间的以及刚被标记之后的。

“下午的事……你需要补充些体力。”

哪怕睡得充足但是好歹也是一整个下午都没吃过东西啊，还发生了些耗费掉体力的事情，李赫宰没有说白但是李东海也懂。

东海赶紧说了句随意。

随意啊？

李赫宰挽起袖子在柜子里翻了两包拉面出来：“东海同学，这是你说的。”

他不太会做饭，大部分Alpha似乎都缺少料理食物的那根筋，多少年的单身生活也就换来了一项泡面技术特别高超的技能。

既然客人都不介意，李赫宰自然不会去想去做麻烦的，拿手的才是最优选择。

事实上只是泡面的话李东海也吃得很香，应该是下午真的累到了，Omega吃得很认真——连吃相都是很优雅小口的那种。

嗦面的声音都几乎没有。

有礼貌的孩子，这大概是李赫宰对李东海最深刻的印象了。

饭后的碗也是李东海去刷的，用Omega的话来说就是做饭的人不该洗碗，这样才公平。

挺公平，所以李赫宰没有拒绝的理由。

仔细用干净抹布把碗内壁的水给擦干净再摞进橱柜，虽然不是很严肃的事情但是李东海都做得很认真。

他没什么能拿来回报李赫宰的，所以只能在可以帮忙的事情上多些忙。

——标记，抑制剂，带了他回家给了一个房间借住，还有一顿晚餐。

李赫宰其实完全没有必要这么做的，李东海知道，所以更加感激。

很快的，Omega拿着李赫宰刚翻出来的一套干净背心短裤去到了客房，Alpha说这些都是新买的还没穿过。

“这是房间钥匙，记得睡前锁门。”

你是个Omega。

李赫宰又一次提醒了李东海——而我是个Alpha。

哪怕有着标记，甚至是共处于一座房子里，归根究底他们也只是刚认识的关系，李东海不该缺少必备的警戒心。

轮到东海洗澡的时候浴室里还有没散掉的水汽，应该是已经开过了通风，浴室里面很干净也没有湿闷感，他不知道这是李赫宰的习惯还是他只是顾虑着自己在这里。

一次性的卫浴套装在洗手台上摆着，李东海嘴唇动了动很想再说声谢谢，他说了很多次但是至少在今天来看是远远不够的。

热水浇透了身子里面其实从未褪去的疲倦，他从骨头深处感觉到了酸，因为已经是Omega这个性别整整两年，李东海知道这代表的是什么。

是性的需求没法被好好满足而强硬摁下去的空虚感，往往会持续好几日，这种性别让人变得像是兽类。

可悲的，可恨的，至少在李东海看来是这样。

他套上李赫宰找给他的干净背心又拿着毛巾擦了墙壁和地上的水渍，通风扇嗡嗡响着，李东海看着镜面里被水汽扭曲面容的自己，一时却也找不出和平时的区别。

奶香的信息素味道被柠檬味的沐浴露给暂时遮盖了会儿，Omega突然在想会不会有什么能够完全遮住信息素的产品。

不过这也只是每隔一段时间就会冒出来的胡思乱想，现实就是他只能隔着李赫宰的房间门说了句医生晚安。

等回去自己该呆的客房，李东海突然发现那件西装外套还没被自己还回去。

“啊——”

我说了要洗过再还给医生的。

李东海把外套整齐搭在了椅子上面，自己整个人钻进被子里面，想了想他还把装了抑制剂的纸袋子给拿了放在枕头边上。

他猜自己大概是有了心理阴影，估计以后会变成是随时带着信息素的那种人。

沐浴露并不能持续到很久，不再醇甜的奶味很快沾了一整个被窝，李东海把脸埋进枕头里面去忽略这股甜味。

再次的，李东海那么讨厌自己的味道。

这一觉睡得并不安稳，骨头里的那股酸软越发明显，李赫宰是被连墙壁和门都阻隔不断的奶香味给闹醒的。

真睡熟了的话其实李赫宰是很难叫醒的那种类型，突然醒来是因为这股味道对自己的影响力。

是他的Omega的味道。

他的。

“……”

向来冷静并且矜贵的医生骂了句脏话，飞快开了被自己反锁起来的房门去敲客房的门板：“李东海同学？”

Alpha敏锐听到了门板那头细碎的声音，碰撞声还伴随着小声的呜咽。

“你信息素失控了。”他像是做出了冷静的判断，但其实也只不过是在说显而易见的事实。

李东海现在难受极了，他浑浑噩噩从睡梦中惊醒恍惚间就发现自己坠入了比下午强行勾引出发情期的还要难受的境界。

因为是第一次发情热被意外勾出，李东海自己也不知道自己是怎么了。

他哆嗦着去够那个纸袋，手指无法止住颤抖去拆开抑制剂的包装去拿那支针剂，撕开最外面的塑料包装。

曲起腿，李东海把针头抵在了大腿内侧腿根的地方。

以前初次分化时他的妈妈教过他怎么用抑制剂，注射的针剂从这里打进去可以最快起效……不够那次之后他因为抑制剂过敏进过一次急诊室，之后牢牢记着日期提前在手臂上注射好了可以用的，李东海再没往这个地方注射过了。

因为针尖戳进去会很疼。

因为他好像会死掉。

血的红色刺着他的眼睛，拿不稳针剂的手指拿着那支在腿内的皮肤上划破了一道细长的渗出血珠的伤口。

身边浅淡的烟草味撩拨着Omega此刻过于敏感的嗅觉。

李东海在今天又一次哭得崩溃，不受控制去拿了没有还给医生的那件外套，哪怕残余很少但也是有过Alpha的信息素停留。

——我又一次被医生救了。

恍惚间这么想着，拿着针筒的手却还在颤。

“李东海同学，我再说一次，开门。”

好像是医生在敲门，带着那身会让他发狂的烟草味。

回过神来李东海看见自己的手已经放在了门把手上面。

【这是房间钥匙，记得睡前锁门。】

【你是个Omega，而我是Alpha。】

睡前李赫宰的忠告还响在耳边，李东海动了下手腕然后扭下门把——他是个Alpha，而我是个Omega。

“你的状况不太对劲。”在门开的前一秒，李赫宰开口说着，“被标记后不该失……控的……”

Alpha的话根本没法说完，因为裹了他那件外套的青年赤脚站在地上哭得狼狈，李东海看起来脸色差得不行，完全是虚脱后的苍白。

血珠子顺着大腿面流下到了膝弯，过于浅的伤口其实没几秒就不再渗血，血珠也就在那里干涸成了一块小小血痂。

李赫宰抓住了李东海的手夺过那支针筒：“粗糙的外行人手法。”

“刚被标记过后的Omega其实不适用抑制剂，我猜你大概不知道这点，那会让你的身体变得有些失调。”医生皱眉，“但是显然你现在已经有些不对，你的过敏体质比我想得要严重。”

现在想想可以想起来以前看过类似病例，抑制剂过敏的Omega对于Alpha的信息素其实会比寻常人更要敏感，如果发情期失控的话会更容易陷入不安焦躁的状态，从而导致了自身的分泌失调，Alpha的标记在这个时候其实根本没有抑制剂要来的有效。

很少见，但是不是没有。

但是李东海现在又是刚被自己标记过的状态，李赫宰需要给他做个检查才好确认他的状态适不适合再打一针抑制剂。

“很难受吗？”

兴许是靠得进了，李东海比刚才一个人时要好了些，脸上都是汗：“嗯，有些。”

李赫宰叹了一口很长的气，他想说自己这次的代班主动带回家的小麻烦真是很麻烦：“提前跟你说一声比较好，我其实没想这么做第二次的。”

“同学，你要帮忙吗？”他问。

李东海抽了下鼻子，眼角通红的。

“拜托。”

“拜托了……”

Alpha这才踏进了房间，他没有关门，似乎是留了个不知给谁的退路。

把针剂往床头柜那边放了确保针尖不会再划伤人，李赫宰让李东海到床上躺好：“外套先脱了吧。”

已经被奶味浸透了的西装外套被李赫宰毫不在意得扔到地上，他知道自己不会有再穿它的可能。

背心和短裤本来就宽松所以很轻易就被脱下，天知道Alpha找出这套没穿过的衣服时从没想过还得自己帮人脱下的可能。

李东海没敢看医生，和下午不同的是现在他还保有小部分的理智，他感觉到了羞耻。

“可以趴下来吗，东海？”李赫宰问他，毫不吝啬让烟草的信息素味道充填了房间的每个角落。

或许依旧是由性别流传下来的镌刻在骨子深处的‘本能’，稍微茫然了一瞬李东海就找出了适合李赫宰‘帮助’自己的跪趴的姿势。

腰因为无力而软软塌下，膝盖陷入被面，臀部却翘着，大腿分开露出了中间全部的一切。

家里并没有医用手套……李赫宰想着自己之后肯定得备上，这也是个失误。

Omega的穴口早就水液充盈，因为分开而在室内灯光底下泛出了水光，医生好看的手指在小口周围滑动着，李东海立刻叫出了柔软微小的叫声。

不断喃喃叫着医生，偶尔还掺了几次李赫宰的名字，他不太敢叫得太大声，因为下午的时候李赫宰曾让他小声些。

手指的进入毫不费力，甚至是穴口迫不及待张开吞下的，李东海呜呜掉了眼泪，大股热液被李赫宰灵活的手指搅开溢出身体，攀着大腿流下去被床单吸收。

湿透了……

Omega只感觉难受，直到晃着臀肉追着吃进去三根手指的程度也还是热，眼泪掉得厉害，最后在李赫宰的叹气声里，李东海被抱进了他的怀里。

“我一直在想着标记与被标记的关系到底意味着什么。”

医生让东海可以抱着自己的肩膀：“本能的那个部分我其实不太赞成，不过至少有一样还是对的……那该是叫做责任。”

“好孩子，这是我家，别担心。”  
  
和下午一样安抚着在情热期煎熬着的李东海，李赫宰不得不让自己和汗湿了身子的Omega做出类似拥抱的举动。

“哭，或者别的什么，都是可以的。”

然后Omega让眼泪打湿了李赫宰的睡衣：“对不起。”

李东海不断在这么说，抽噎着，听得让人也难受……弄脏了你的衣服，真的对不起。

用信息素把青年包围着，李赫宰让手指进得更深，指尖甚至碰上了死死咬着口的生殖腔口，几乎是瞬间的李东海就崩溃了，眼泪不要钱得掉着，张着嘴让津液顺着下巴流下。

爱液泛滥汹涌着弄得两人下身都很湿，情热期间的Omega在高潮时小幅度颤抖痉挛着单薄的身体，整个人瘫软趴在了李赫宰的身上。

他还在说着对不起：“又给你添麻烦了。”

“同学，至少这个时候你可以把我当成可以依靠的人。”

“不用道歉，只是生而如此，你没什么错的需要道歉的地方。”

这一夜李东海过得艰难。  
  
“你该好好休息了。”李赫宰把发情热终于退去的李东海给好好放在被子里，“李东海同学，接下来的话是医嘱你要好好记着。”

“以后绝对要随身带好抑制剂，如果注射的这种不方便的话，我可以带些内服的给你。”

“睡吧。”

他掀起有些汗湿的衣角，在得到李东海的点头之后才起身出去。

李东海闭上眼睛没几秒之后就听见了浴室里面的放水的声音，Omega青年想起来刚才自己干了绝对是很不讨有着洁癖的医生喜欢的事情。

医生还是很好很善良的医生，他甚至还帮我度过了这一晚才去洗澡。

而我呢？

除了添麻烦还是添麻烦。

该死的Omega的身体，该死的身体。

恨极了结果也是无力，李东海没有任何可以改变这样现状的办法，越想越委屈，可是这样时间长了他也算是开始认命。

浑噩之间像是要再次睡着，直到烟草味再次环绕周围，他被Alpha抱在了怀里。

李东海没有力气去睁开眼睛，却能感受到了李赫宰把自己抱进了放满热水的浴缸里，他本能转头面向了Alpha的方向。

“泡热水澡能放松神经，我想这个就算不是医生的话也应该知道的吧？”

医生摸了摸Omega冰凉的额头：“李东海，一天一夜都没有你对我说的谢谢和对不起实在太多了，你不用说这个。”

“当成是我的责任吧，在你去校医室之前还不是，但是现在是了。”

“好歹是我的选择，好歹也是你的选择，两个人都做出了导致现在事情发展的选项，你不用对我说这些话。”

“因为我也是罪魁祸首之一。”

“还有——”李赫宰望着始终没睁眼的Omega：“别哭啊，李东海。”

东海使劲摇头，水面晃出一阵涟漪。

“医生，我……”

哽咽着。

“我只是太想哭了而已。”

因为今天发生的太操蛋的这堆破事。

因为今天遇见了李赫宰的这件事。

因为今天遇见的李赫宰真的过于温柔的这件事。

怎么会就这样了呢？

Omega不知道，只是很想哭。

今天是太糟糕的一天，但是从某种意义上来说，遇见了李赫宰也是幸运的一天。

所以就让我哭一会吧。

一会儿就好。

医生抱住了李东海凑过来的肩膀，被溅了一身水也没介意，反正等下他也是要再洗一次澡的：“好了别哭了，洗完你该睡觉的。”

“假条都给你开好了你就好好睡一天，别浪费假期。”

“李东海，会没事的。”

“只是失调一次而已，会没事的，都会没事的。”

“一切都会好的，东海同学。”


End file.
